


Nature vs. Nurture

by Wall_flower



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana knows, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Family, Short Chapters, Will Knows, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wall_flower/pseuds/Wall_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic where Hannibal, Alana, and Will decide to become a happy murdering family, with a bunch of kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babies and New Homes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlotteof_denmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteof_denmark/gifts).



> Sorry for any mistakes. I hopefully won't delete this anytime soon. Because i got planss. 
> 
> Anywho.

Alana gave birth to a healthy baby girl on May, 8 2014, she didn't know who the father is, but she doesn't care either. After the blood was washed off of her, handed to her mother, father, and papa.

She cried a little, only because she was hungry. Alana cried, while Will and Hannibal smiled down at the newborn baby. When she opened her eyes, they were the colors of Will and Alana's bright sea colored eyes. She had Will's curly hair also.

They named her Abigail Marie Lecter. She didn't cry anymore, she was a quiet baby, but she whined when she was hungry and wasn't happy with her parents.

When she turned one, she started talking. Her first word was 'please', and she was asking her papa to stop tickling her. At the age of two, she was already learning how to read.

Alana gave birth to another baby girl, she was named Agnes Sarah Lecter after Alana's grandma. She was bald, but she had the maroon eyes of Hannibal.

She cried when she was pushed out from Alana, she cried when the blood was washed off, she cried when she was put in her mother’s arms. She stopped when she looked at her Hannibal, her eyes widening as she coos at him and she smiled at her dad.

When Agnes was taken home, she cried a lot also. Abigail covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, telling the baby to stop crying. Hannibal rocked her to sleep that night, giving Alana a break. He sang her a lullaby, she reached for his cheek, as he leaned down let her touch his cheek. She smiled again at him, and shut her eyes.

×××

Abigail is four, and Agnes two when they decided to move to a bigger home. Agnes hasn't cried a whole lot, not as much as she used too. Her head is now full of dark brown hair, like her mother's and papa's.

The problem is, she doesn't talk, and she hasn't talked ever.

They were at the park, in the sunny afternoon, when she first decided to talk.

"Aggie, sweetie why don't you go play with your sister?" Her mother asks her. She looked at her mother with angry eyes, but she didn't say a word. She stomped her foot, and crossed her arms.

"I don't want too mommy, I want to swing alone, by myself," she says.

Alana wasn't angry at her, she was surprised. Agnes's face was flushed, and tears were forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry mommy," Agnes said silently. Her mother hugs her tightly and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ask papa if he can push you?" Alana asks. She nods her head and runs up to her papa and dad. She tugs at Will's pant leg, as he looks down at her.

"Can you push me papa?" She asks.

Will smiles down at her. "Of course"


	2. Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana has another baby and agnes has a nose problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to beta? I realize not a lot of people read this, but I like things perfect.
> 
> Ughh

When Abigail was four, and Agnes two, Alana gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They named him after his dad and papa.

Hannibal William Lecter Jr. He looked more like Hannibal then anything, except for his eyes, a shade of blue lighter then Alana's. Making them almost translucent.

He did a lot of cooing and he was a crier, but nothing like Abigail or Agnes.

×××

"Mommy," Agnes says pulling at the hem of her dress. Alana kneels down to her level and smiles at her daughter.

"What, sweetie?" She asks.

"Abigail smells weird and so do you" she states.

Alana frowns at her daughter.

"I don't understand," Alana says.

"What do I smell like?" She asks.

"Like happiness"

"And what does that smell like?"

"Like lilacs"

×××

Alana thought about that when she was lying in bed. She pondered the statement, a while when her daughter ran off to play with Abigail. It didn't occur to her, that maybe Will or Hannibal had a keen sense of smell either.

She didn't ask either one of them either, because it was their turn to take care of Hannibal Jr.

She sighs and decides to ask them in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying out something. Changing povs because i got an idea. No worries, will go back 3rd person pov. And don't have to read if ya don't want too

When I was little, I didn't know if I was ever going to be like Abigail, my parents knew, but I didn't. I was silent for my childhood years, only because I tried to smother my sister, because she took my toy.

My mother told my papa, and father. Of course they pulled me aside and talked to me about it.

They told me what I did was wrong, and I understood. They didn't lay a hand on me, there not like that. My mother is too soft spoken and too kind, and Abigail was okay.

Instead my father took me down to his cellar, and showed me a body, she was cold and she had blood on her skin. I touched her and cold spread to my fingers.

My father told me, she was rude, and needed to be killed. I didn't know what to do. My first words weren't to my mother. But to my father.

_ "Daddy, she looks beautiful" _ I told him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I was four when I first saw a dead body, and I wasn't afraid.


	4. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana has more kids (shocking)

Over a time period of five years after Abigail, and Agnes, and Hannibal jr. Were born. Alana gave birth to three more kids. Two girls and one boy. Molly Lynn Lecter, Clarice Alana Lecter, and Mason Wayne Lecter.

The girls being twins, and a few years after the baby boy. They had kids running around, screaming out of laughter, and a surplus of diapers, wipes and bottles.

They a happy family, a huge family, Alana, Hannibal, and Will loved them to the moon and back.

The twins looked a lot like Alana, and the boy looked a mix between Alana and Hannibal. He had his mother eyes and his father’s hair.

Six kids total, Abigail being the eldest, and Agnes a couple years behind. The Lecter family decided again to relocate to a bigger house. As Hannibal starts his killing again, with the help of Will.

But not all seems with the Lecter family. A certain some is keeping a close eye on them. A certain per say red head by the name of Freddie Lounds.


	5. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a dinner party, and abigail and agnes decide to hide away.

" _You_ look beautiful" Will whispers in Alana ear, as she smiles. "You look handsome," she whisper to him, as he smiles also. "Is that all the guests?" Will asks Hannibal. "That should be," Hannibal smiles at both his lovers.

"Where are all the children?" Will asks Hannibal. As the twins run by them laughing.

"Found two," Alana says.

Alana circles the room twice doing a head count of all the children that are present. She smiles at all the guests, as they smile back and wave at her. She looks around the room again. "Where's Abigail," She asks Hannibal and Will.

"She should be with Agnes," Will answers.

"Where's Agnes?" Alana asks.

"Oh shit" Will says. "Will you be okay down here?" Will asks Hannibal. "I'll be fine, go find those crazy kids," Hannibal says with a smile. He kisses Will's cheek, and kisses Alana's lips.

×××

When they reach the second floor of their home, they look in all the rooms, and they don't find either child. When they get into the master bed, they hear little giggles from closet. Alana opens the closet, and finds the toddlers cuddled up together on the floor, in there pretty yellow dresses.

"Mommy!" Agnes yells. "Papa!" She lets out a high pitches giggle. "What are you doing?" She asks. "Abby and I got bored of your so called party," Agnes explains.

"So we decided to play hide and seek," Abigail adds with a laugh. As Agnes laughs again.

"Why don't you come out?" Will asks. "Mmkay," Abby says. As she gets out of the closet with her sister. They hold each other’s hand, as they make their way downstairs where the dinner party is. "Daddy!!" Agnes yells.

As the guests look at the child running toward Hannibal. "They found you," Hannibal says with a smile. As he picks her up, and Abigail hugs his leg. He ruffles her hair, and gives him a wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, idk what this is. I hope you guys like it! Some errors, sorry


	6. The Adventures of Abigail & Agnes Lecter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They venture in the basement

**i**

"What do you think downs there?" Abigail asks her sister as they open the basement door, and stare at the darken basement.

"I've been done there before," Agnes says with a shrug. "The knives scared me, though" she adds with a nod and starts down the stairs.

"What are you doing?!" Abigail exclaims grabbing her sister's arm.

"Are you afarid?" She asks Abigail. She hestaties and loosens her grip on Agnes.

"No, I'm not," she says proudly.

"Okay, let's go then." She grabs her other sisters hand and the descend into the darkness. As their hands fumbles for the lightswitch.

They find one and flip it on to reveal a metal tables, and other some tables with medical tools. She search for something to look at, as they turn on other lights to a fridge. "What do you thinks in there?" Agnes asks Abigail. "Meat, most likely,"

"Why would papa let it down here?" She asks.

"I don't know,"

"Abby! Agnes!" Their mother calls.

Both of there eyes go wide as they run back up the stairs.

"They you guys are, where were you?" Alana asks.

"No where," Abigail says.

"Okay," she smiles at them.

"You don't have to tell me, it will be our little sercet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll fix some mistakes later when I find my ipad. Ugh


	7. The Adventures of Abigail & Agnes Lecter ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They venture into there parents room

** ii **

Why are we doing this again?" Abigail asks.

"Well, I'm bored, you’re bored. We're all bored so why not, Abby?" Her sister asks climbing the stairs to their parents room. Abigail sighs and follows her sister.

Agnes opens the door quietly making sure no one can hear the door open. When it opens they enter the sun lighted room and walk around, their feet leaving footprints in the plush crimson carpet. They look around the room, not sure what they’re looking at.

"Do you think they all sleep in the same bed?" Abigail asks.

Agnes nods her head.

"Don't you think that's odd?" Abigail asks.

"I don't know depends,"

She goes to the closet and opens it. "Whoa," Agnes says.

"Mommy has a lot of shoes, and clothes," she tells her sister.

"Yeah she does," Abigail agrees. "

There room is boring and cold," Abigail complains.

"It is,"

Agnes climbs onto the huge bed and Abigail follows as they side by side, hand in hand

"Why don't we make a pact?" Abigail asks.

"Yeah, to always go on adventures?" She asks.

"Sure and to never leave each other alone,"

"Yeah." She agrees.

"I love you Abby"

"Love you too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts if wanted, drop a comment


	8. Like A disease i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teen years for agnes & abigail

"Papa!" Abigail screams from her room. "What, Abby?" He yells back. "I can't find my shells!" She yells. Hannibal sighs and hikes up the stairs to his daughter's room. "In your closet, sweetie," he says when he enters the room. "Oh, thanks papa," Abby says with a smile. "Where's Aggie?" He asks. "In her bed, still sleeping. She had nightmares last night," Abby explains packing her bag. "Did she say?" 

"You know how she's like," Abby says nodding toward the sleeping body. 

"When did she go to sleep?" 

"When I woke up at five this mornng," 

Hannibal nods his head and sits on the edge of her bed shaking her gently. "Agnes, please get up," he says softly. She stir and sits up in her bed. "What time is it?" She asks rubbing her eyes and yawning, reaching for her glasses. 

"Almost three," Hannibal anwsers. 

"Oh, shit," she covers her mouth. "Sorry, papa," she says. 

Hannibal smiles and tilts her chin, before getting off her bed. "Are you packed?" He asks. 

"Yeah, I packed last night," 

"And your gun?"

"And my gun," 

"Come downstairs when you're ready, and we can talk about your nightmares," 

Agnes nods and gets up from her bed, going into the bathroom as she gets ready for the hunting trip.

*

"When did the nightmares start?" Her mom asks. 

Agnes thinks about it for a second, as she pushes up her glasses. "Couple months ago," 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Will asks. 

"I thought maybe it would go away," she says taking a slip of her juice. 

"I had problems with nightmares," Will says. 

"Have they gone away or do you still have them?" She asks.

"Not really."

"Didn't think so,"


	9. like A disease ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunting trip begins, but someone realizes there not hunting animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild gore?

"What the fuck?" 

"Agnes," Hannibal says sternly 

"Sorry, I just thought I saw someone," she explains lowering her gun. 

"But no one allowed her, its private," Abigail says.

"Yeah, so _what's_ going on?" She asks Abigail.

"I don't know," she says. 

They keep walking out in the woods, until they come to a meadow. A man is naked and tied up, and he's still alive. The sister's freeze, as they watch him move around and try to get out of the binds. Will and Hannibal move from behind them, and stand in front of them. 

"Which one is going to properly gut him?" Hannibal asks. 

"You don't have to, but it is important to learn." Will explains. 

"Okay," Agnes says. 

"I'll do it, quick question. Who's idea was it to gather all the rude people you could come up with, capture, then put them out here naked?" She asks confused. 

"Well…" 

"You know what, I don't care," she says pushing past her dad and papa. 

She takes out her knife, and crouches down in front of him. She pushes his brown wavy hair back out of his and pulls, as he starts to cry. She makes a cut at his throat, as it starts to bleed. 

"Why did you do that?" Abigail asks. 

"I want him to die slowly, so he can feel his pain, and so he won't get away." She explains. 

He cuts the ropes around his wrists, and lays them on his side. "What can you make with arms, papa?" She asks. 

"Anything, my darling." He answers with a smile. 

"Okay," she says starting to saw at arm. He screams bit she doesn't stop until it comes off. She then sits on his waist, and starts to gut him. He screams more, but it faint. The light in his is starting to fade. She opens his chest up, and pulls oit his heart in one quick movement. It still beats but not for long, blood drips down her hand, as he she looks at it. 

"Hearts are werid," shr says giving it to her sister to hold. 

"They are," she agrees. 

She takes out the lungs, livers, and pulls out his rib cage setting it aside. 

"Okay, im done." She says wiping her bloody hands on her pants, and grabbing her gun. 

"Did you all tie them up?" She asks. 

"Just this one."


End file.
